


Come and get it

by mistrose23



Category: John Wick (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrose23/pseuds/mistrose23
Summary: Y/N works with the Avengers when she gets an assignment to find an artifact for them. While searching for the item, she meets John Wick. She is in a friend with benefits relationship with Tony Stark, but what happens when she gets close with John?
Relationships: John Wick/You, Tony Stark & John Wick, Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Part 1

It was a rainy Tuesday evening when Y/N was working in her lab on her latest project. A cup of tea waited for her on her left, while light piano music could be heard in the background. For a couple of months, she was tracking an artefact for the Avengers. Before she got this project, she was already working with the Avengers. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark wanted her on this job, because Y/N was specialized in mystical objects and artefacts. What they didn’t know, was that Y/N wanted to lead this specific project badly and that she had planted that idea in their heads. Why? The artefact in question is a long-lost family heirloom of hers. 

Long before Y/N was born, the heirloom was stolen from their family by the Russian mob. Many family members have tried to get the object back again, but all had failed. It became some sort of a family business to search and find the family heirloom. Y/N heard many stories while growing up from her family about the family piece, so it wasn’t a surprise when Y/N started to get obsessed with it too. That’s why her parents trained her and send her to special classes. Just like any other teenager she went to high school and university. After she graduated and when she started doing field research about the heirloom, an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. came in contact with her. Y/N found an item by accident that S.H.I.E.L.D. was looking for. They were impressed by her skills and they offered her a training program at S.H.I.E.L.D. At first, Y/N was hesitant about joining forces with the organization, but they told her that when she will complete the training program, that she can lead projects with the best people and with all the resources that she needs. With her family heirloom in her mind, she agreed. 

They taught her everything she needed to know. Fighting, weaponry, languages and decoding. She passed every exam without question. In the beginning, she got little tasks within S.H.I.E.L.D. and she managed teams. That was until she got assigned to help the Avengers. Her first assignment with them was to locate Loki’s Scepter. Ever since that mission, the Avengers were fond of her and they wanted Y/N in their team. She became part of the team and not only as someone who searched for mystical objects, but also as a spy like Natasha and Clint. 

It has been three years since S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited her and it has been a year since she started working with the Avengers. Tony gave her, her own lab in the Avengers Tower, because especially he was fond of the young woman. Y/N felt the same way and eventually the pair started a friends with benefits relationship. 

A soft knock brought Y/N back from her thoughts. She turned her head and she saw Bruce Banner standing next to the door. 

‘Hey, Bruce,’ Y/N greeted him with a soft smile. 

‘Y/N,’ Bruce said, and he stepped inside. ‘Are you still working?’ 

The young woman nodded. ‘Yeah, I think I’m close to a breakthrough with the ring.’ 

‘Really?’ he asked interested and he took a seat next to her. 

She nodded again and pointed to one of the screens in front of her. ‘When I started this project, I always thought that the object would be in Russia, because the Russian mob stole it. But recently I saw it pop-up on multiple collectors’ websites. So, I think that it will at an exhibition soon.’ 

Bruce watched me intensely. ‘How do you know so much about it?’ 

Y/N shrugged. ‘I tried to track it in the past, but without success. It always intrigued me. I was really happy when Tony came to me with this project. Because in the past it was all me, but now I have a team and resources that can help me.’ 

Bruce smiles softly. ‘It’s nice seeing you talking so passionate about your job.’ 

‘You do the same,’ Y/N told him with a smirk. ‘By the way, do you know why you guys want this artifact so badly?’ 

‘Yeah,’ Bruce chuckled. ‘Apparently the value of it is really high. And the ring contains something within… an elixir.’ 

‘What kind of an elixir?’ Y/N asked, even though she knew what the ring contained. 

‘We are not sure,’ Bruce admitted. ‘We heard rumors that it contains an Elixir of Life. Others say it’s an elixir similar to the super soldier serum.’ 

‘So, either it’s similar to Steve’s serum or it’s like a potion for immortality?’ Y/N asked. 

Bruce nodded. ‘That’s why we need it and lock it up. The elixir can be catastrophic in the wrong hands.’ 

Oh, if they only knew. That’s not why her family wanted it back so badly. ‘Yeah, I understand. I’m still running a view tests, but I really think I’m close.’ 

The scientist smiled. ‘I’m glad, Y/N. I’m really happy that you’re helping us, you’re a great asset to our team.’ 

Y/N blushed. ‘Thank you, Bruce.’ 

He stood up and walked towards the door. ‘If you need anything, please ask us.’ 

‘I will, thanks,’ Y/N nodded. 

Bruce left the room and she was alone again. The ring didn’t contain an elixir or a serum. That was just a fairytale an enemy of the family made up. The ring actually contains a cure for a disease… a disease that kills all the females from the Y/L/N bloodline. It was genetic. Y/N her grandmother and aunts died from this disease, just like her other female predecessors. Now, her mother was sick, and she needed this cure. It was common that when the women in the Y/L/N family reached the age of 35, that the disease would be triggered. The women could mostly live with the disease for five years. Y/N her mother discovered that she was sick two years ago, so she really needed that cure. Y/N made it her life mission and that’s why she wanted the cure.

She sighed and watched the screen in anticipation, but nothing happened. The only think she could see was that her computer was running tests. She sighed and drunk her tea. Y/N kept looking at the screen, but eventually she drifted off. 

The next morning, she woke up because of a beeping sound. Slowly Y/N opened her eyes and the first thing that she noticed was that someone had put a blanket around her body. The second thing that she noticed was that her screens lit up with an exclamation mark. The sound was also coming from there. Y/N threw the blanket away and she pressed the space bar. An article from an exhibition popped up, together with some websites. Her eyes immediately searched for a date and a location. She knew this was it. This was her family ring and it would be displayed at the exhibition. Within a couple of minutes Y/N discovered the details. She picked up her tablet and ran to the living quarters of the Tower. The Avengers had to know about this. 

‘F.R.I.D.AY., are they awake yet?’ Y/N asked the AI. 

‘Yes, miss Y/N,’ F.R.I.D.A.Y. answered. ‘Currently, they are in the kitchen.’ 

Y/N rushed to the elevator and she hit the button to go to the top floor of the Tower, where the living quarters were. Impatiently, she stood in the elevator. She was so excited to share the news with them, she finally had a break through. When the door opened, she ran out of the elevator. 

‘Guys!’ Y/N shrieked. ‘I have news!’ 

All heads turned to her. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and Wanda Maximoff were sitting at the dining table and they were still eating breakfast. Natasha Romanoff sat on the kitchen counter while drinking some coffee. Clint Barton was rummaging through the fridge and Bruce was making his breakfast. 

‘Good morning, Y/N,’ Tony greeted her with a smirk. ‘I’m great, thanks for asking. How are you?’ 

Y/N rolled her eyes, but she grinned softly. ‘Yeah, yeah, good morning. I have news about the ring!’ 

Steve lowered his cup and looked at the girl. ‘You have?’ 

‘Yes!’ Y/N said full excitement and she eyed Bruce. ‘I was right yesterday. The artifact is going to be displayed during an exhibition.’ 

She opened the tablet and she pressed a couple of buttons, so that the tablet could project everything that she could see in the air. Y/N showed them the article and the websites. 

Tony took a step closer and read everything carefully. Bruce, Steve and Natasha did the same. 

‘Great work, Y/N,’ Steve complimented Y/N and she nodded at him thankfully. 

‘Did you see that the exhibition is tonight?’ Wanda commented. 

‘Yeah, but that’s okay,’ Y/N said, and she shrugged. ‘We can go there, it’s in New York.’ 

‘Erm, Y/N,’ Bruce said. ‘It’s a private exhibition. Only invitees can go.’ 

‘What?’ Y/N stammered, and she re-read the article. Bruce was right, it was written in the last paragraph. 

‘It’s not a problem,’ Natasha scoffed. ‘We can crash it.’ 

‘Nat, no,’ Steve mumbled. ‘We can not just do that.’ 

‘Yes, we can,’ Clint said, and he and Natasha started to argue with Steve. 

Y/N wasn’t paying attention, she was watching Tony. He was very quiet, and he kept eying his phone. 

‘Tony, you’re unusually quiet,’ Y/N said. ‘What do you think?’ 

He looked at her and smirked. ‘Don’t worry, sweetheart, I got us covered.’ 

Everyone looked at him confused. What was he talking about? 

‘Tony, what do you mean?’ Bruce asked. 

Tony eyed Y/N. ‘We are going to the exhibition tonight, sweetie.’ 

‘How?’ Y/N asked him. 

‘Hello,’ Tony laughed. ‘Are you forgetting that I own Stark Industries? People want me there and you’re my plus one.’ 

‘Do you need back-up?’ Wanda asked. 

‘They can handle it,’ Steve said with a nod. ‘But Clint and Natasha will go to the venue to keep an eye out for them.’ 

Both assassins nodded. 

Wanda gave Y/N a cup of coffee and Y/N sat down at the table, next to Tony. 

‘What is the plan?’ Bruce asked. ‘Are they going to steal it immediately or are they just going to observe?’ 

‘Observe,’ Steve said, while Y/N said: ‘Steal it.’ 

They watched each other. 

‘We don’t know what we’re dealing with, Y/N,’ Steve mumbled. ‘We have to be careful.’ 

Y/N rolled her eyes. ‘I have been looking for this ring for three years already, Steve. Tony and I can do this.’ 

‘Y/N,’ Tony muttered. ‘Steve is right, we don’t know anything. We have to observe first.’ 

Y/N looked at Natasha questionably, but Natasha shook her head as a warning. ‘Fine. We will observe first.’ 

After dinner, Y/N started to get herself ready. She put on some make-up and she styled her hair in a propriate way, because the exhibition would be a chic gathering. It was when she opened her wardrobe, that she came to the conclusion that she didn’t have a fancy dress. She scolded at herself and called F.R.I.D.A.Y. and she asked it she could connect her with Tony. Of course, F.R.I.D.A.Y. complied. 

‘Yes, sweetheart?’ she heard Tony’s voice in her room. 

‘Tony, I just concluded that I don’t have a dress for tonight,’ Y/N confessed. ‘I feel so stupid.’ 

‘Don’t,’ Tony said. ‘Make yourself ready and I will be at yours in five minutes.’ 

He ended the connection and Y/N huffed. But Tony kept his word. He stood inside her room within five minutes and he was holding a beautiful emerald green dress in his hands. 

‘Try this,’ he said, and he gave it to her. He took a seat on her bed and he watched her change. 

The dress was knee length and it fitted her perfectly. When she looked at Tony, she could see in his eyes that he agreed. 

‘How do I look?’ Y/N asked, just to get a reaction from him. 

‘Breathtaking,’ Tony whispered. ‘Let’s go, I can’t wait any longer.’ 

After a fifteen-minute drive, Tony and Y/N arrived at the venue. Both got escorted inside and they were provided with champagne. It was already crowded, but the pair didn’t care. The whole hall was filled with showcases with jewelry and other precious items. 

‘Maybe we should split up,’ Y/N suggested. ‘There are so many objects.’ 

Tony squinted his eyes but nodded. ‘All right, but we will meet again in half an hour at the bathroom.’ 

Y/N agreed, and she left Tony. He took one side of the hall and she took the other side. Most of the showcases were filled with coins or antique tableware. That was until her eyes fell on a showcase in a corner of the hall. The light was bad, and nobody was there, except for one guard and one other man. Slowly she made her way to the corner. The guard kept his eyes on the man and her, while the man was eyeing the ring. Y/N bumped into the man on purpose, but she played it off like it was an accident. 

‘Oh, sir, I’m so sorry,’ Y/N apologized quickly. ‘I stumbled, stupid heels. Are you okay?’ 

The man chuckled. He had long black hair, a beard and dark eyes. ‘It’s fine, miss. I was just admiring this ring.’ 

Y/N took a step closer and she studied the ring. Yes, this was the ring she was looking for. ‘It’s really beautiful. A shame that will be locked up in this museum.’ 

‘I agree,’ the man confirmed. ‘The history of the ring is also interesting.’ 

‘Really?’ Y/N asked fake-interested. ‘Do you want to share that information?’ 

The man laughed. ‘Sure. Rumor has is that the ring contains an elixir inside. Some say it’s an elixir for immortality.’ 

‘The Elixir of Life,’ Y/N hummed. 

The man looked at her. ‘You are familiar with it.’ 

Y/N winked. ‘Maybe I am. Are you a collector?’ 

The man chuckled and he held out his hand. ‘No, not even close. My name is John Wick by the way.’ 

Y/N accepted his hand. ‘Y/N Y/L/N. Are you here with someone?’ 

John shook his head and he chuckled again. ‘You ask a lot of questions, darling. No, I’m on my own here. And you?’ 

‘I’m sorry,’ she said and laughed. ‘Yeah, I’m the plus one of Tony Stark.’ 

John raised his eyebrows. ‘Tony Stark, huh? Are you a couple?’ 

Y/N smirked. ‘And you said that I asked a lot of questions. No, I’m single. I’m here for business with Tony.’ 

He looked relieved and nodded. ‘I’m also here for business. Meeting new people and maintaining relationships. And pleasing the boss of course.’ 

From behind John, Y/N could see Tony watching her from across the hall. She grinned and she decided to play a game with him. A little teasing wouldn’t hurt, right? 

Y/N placed her hand on John his bicep and squeezed it a bit. ‘As fun it was talking to you, I have to please my boss now. I hope that we can stay in contact.’ 

‘I agree with you, darling,’ John said with a smile and he reached for something inside his jacket. ‘Maybe we can go for a drink soon.’ 

‘I would love that,’ Y/N smiled, and she took the business card that John was holding out to her. ‘I will text you.’ After she said that, she kissed the man his cheek while making eye contact with Tony. 

She let go of him and walked away without stealing another glance at the mystery man. John was looking after her with hungry eyes and he groaned when she swayed her hips. Tony on the other hand was seething. How dared Y/N flirting with another man while he was present in the same room as her. The disrespect. 

Y/N reached Tony and she put her hand on his chest. ‘I found it, Tony. How do you want to do it?’ 

He didn’t say anything to her, he only watched her sternly. Tony grabbed her arm and he dragged her towards the nearest hallway. 

‘Tony, what are you doing?’ Y/N asked with a laugh. 

He still didn’t respond. The hallway he dragged her in was empty and private. At the end of it was a part where it was secluded. He took her there and he pushed her against the wall forcefully. 

Y/N let out a huff and she gave him a funny look. ‘All right, what is going on?’ 

Tony placed his hands on the wall, next to her head and his eyes darted over her face. ‘You flirted with that man.’ 

She laughed. ‘What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ 

‘Don’t lie to me, sweetheart,’ Tony hissed. ‘I saw you, you saw me. You held his bicep and you kissed his cheek. And when you walked away, you swayed your hips.’ 

‘Okay, maybe I did,’ Y/N admitted. ‘But why does it matter? We are not exclusive, Tony.’ 

Tony pressed his nose against her jaw, and he bit her softly. ‘Don’t say that, Y/N. You know that you’re for my eyes only. You know that those tricks you pulled off there only work on me.’ 

She moaned softly. ‘Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry, sugar.’ 

Tony smirked and he kissed her. He stepped closer to her, so that their hips were touching. His hand released the wall and he held with one hand her ass and with the other her cheek. 

‘You look so fucking sexy in that dress,’ he said between kisses. 

‘Thanks,’ she breathed heavily. ‘My boss gave it to me.’ 

‘What a generous boss you have,’ Tony smirked. 

‘Yes, and he is also very handsome,’ Y/N complimented him. ‘But he is a bit old.’ 

The look in Tony’s eyes changed and without saying another word, he turned Y/N around, pushed her against the wall and he rutted his hips against her ass. His left hand made his way to her core. With his other hand, he disabled both their comms. 

‘Such a big mouth for a little girl,’ Tony whispered in her ear. 

‘Tony!’ Y/N said shocked. ‘What if we get caught? Natasha and Clint -’ 

‘No-one knows that we are here in this hallway,’ he said. ‘And I turned off the comms. Let me make you feel good.’ 

He made his way under her dress and he moved her panties to the side. Slowly he touched her core and that made Y/N let out a moan. She put her hands against the wall for support 

‘Yeah, moan for me, you little slut,’ Tony muttered. ‘I bet he won’t please you the way I do.’ 

‘N-no,’ Y/N gasped. ‘Only you, Tony.’ 

He circled with his pointer finger over her clit. Y/N began to pant, and she felt herself getting wet, when she felt Tony’s hard dick poking at her backside. Tony kissed her jaw, behind her ear and he made a way down to her shoulder, where he bit her. Y/N panted and because of the right amount of pressure that Tony was putting on her clit, a knot was formed in her stomach. 

‘Keep going, Tony, please,’ she begged him. ‘You make me feel so good.’ 

‘Do I?’ he smirked. He let go off her clit and instead he pushed two fingers inside of her. ‘My sweet little slut. Thinking you can flirt with another men.’ 

Y/N was so close. If Tony could just rub her clit again. She turned her head so that she could kiss Tony. He willingly kissed her back while still pumping his fingers in and out of her. 

‘I’m so close, Tony,’ Y/N moaned. ‘Please, don’t stop.’ 

‘Of course, sweetheart,’ Tony smiled, and he pressed a kiss against her shoulder. At the same time, he started to rub her clit again. 

‘T-tony,’ Y/N cried when she felt his thumb over her clit. ‘I think I’m going to cum. Can I please cum? Please?’ 

She heard Tony chuckle and when her pussy clenched around his fingers, he slipped them out of her. He denied her orgasm. 

‘I’m sorry sweetheart,’ Tony said with a grin and he let go over her entirely. ‘Sluts are not allowed to cum.’ 

Y/N looked at him in shock and out of breath and Tony only smirked. He watched her intensely while he put his fingers in his mouth and he licked them clean. After that, he walked away, leaving Y/N dumfounded 

A couple of minutes later, Y/N arrived yet again in the hall. Her cheeks were reddened, and her pupils were blown. She nervously straightened her dress, raised her head and strutted through the hall looking for Tony. When she saw him, she stopped immediately. Tony was standing next to an improvised bar and he was talking to John. Y/N knew that he was doing this to mess with her. She had to pull herself together, so she did that. Slowly, but confidently, she made her way to the two men. 

‘Hi, sweetheart,’ Tony greeted her with a grin, and he put his arm around her middle. ‘I was just talking to Mr. Wick.’ 

‘Tony,’ Y/N said with a forced smile. ‘I see. I already met John.’ 

‘Hey, Y/N,’ John said with a smirk. ‘I didn’t expect to see you so soon.’ 

Tony’s grip around Y/N tightened. Cleary he started to get jealous. 

‘So, what were you two talking about?’ Y/N asked curious. 

‘You actually,’ Tony answered, and he moved his hand more to her ass. 

Y/N looked at both men with a funny face. ‘Me? What about me?’ 

‘I told your boss that you’re a very smart and intelligent young woman,’ John replied. ‘And I told him that he should keep an eye on you. It would be a shame if someone else tries and steal you away.’ 

What were these men talking about? Stealing her away? 

Y/N laughed, and she patted Tony his chest. ‘I don’t think that Tony needs to worry about that. I enjoy my job at his company.’ 

‘I was not talking about your job, darling,’ John chuckled, and he downed his drink. ‘I have to go, but it was nice meeting you two. Y/N, I’m looking forward to that drink.’ Before he left, he winked at her. 

Y/N her mouth fell open and Tony was seeing red. His fists were clenched, and his face was tense. She gulped and watched him in suspense. 

He turned to look at her. ‘He is looking forward to which drink?’ 

‘Tony,’ Y/N mumbled, she was trying to defend herself. ‘It’s nothing. He asked me for a drink sometime. I was just being friendly.’ 

Tony laughed darkly. ‘Just being friendly. Sure, Y/N. Do what you have to do, and I will see you at the exit in ten.’ 

‘Tony,’ she said, a little bit disappointed. Was he jealous? 

But Tony wasn’t having it. With a drink in his hand, he walked away from the young woman. She sighed and from the corners of her eyes, she saw John Wick leaving the exhibition. Y/N observed him, and she noticed that he was slightly nervously covering his right hand. She didn’t think much of it and shrugged it off. Also, with a drink in her hand, she walked away from the improvised bar and she decided to take a look at the ring again. Casually she made her way to the corner in the back and she walked straight towards the showcase. But when she came there, the guard was gone, and a perfect hole could be seen in the showcase. And the ring? The ring was missing. Her hand flew to her earpiece to activate it again. 

‘Tony, the ring is gone, and the guard is missing,’ she whispered. 

It took a couple of seconds before she could hear Tony his voice. ‘What?’ 

‘Come to the back,’ Y/N told him. 

She saw him walking through the crowd and she waved at him. He saw her as well and he sped up his pace. Tony inspected the showcase and he came to the same conclusion as Y/N, it was stolen. 

‘Who could have done it?’ Tony said out loud. ‘Did you see anything suspicious?’ 

‘No, because no-one was here,’ Y/N said and her eyed her surroundings. ‘I only saw John her and the guard… I don’t what happened when we were in the hallway… No-one was there, because it is not close to the other objects, the lights are bad here…’ 

Tony looked around him and then grabbed Y/N’s arm. ‘We should go. We will discuss this with Natasha and Clint.’ 

Y/N nodded, and she followed Tony. 

When the couple arrived at the van, Clint opened the door for them. 

‘And?’ he asked, as soon as they got in. 

‘Well, the ring was there,’ Y/N answered with a sigh. 

‘Was?’ Natasha said with raised eyebrows. 

‘It has been stolen,’ Tony said, and he took a seat. ‘Did you guys see people leave early or act suspicious?’ 

They both shook their head, but then Natasha looked up again. 

‘There was someone who left early, I thin he left just a couple of minutes before you guys,’ she said and she rolled her chair to the desk with a laptop. She hit some buttons and within seconds security footage popped up on the screen. 

The four of them watched the screen and they waited for something to happen. At first, nothing exciting happened. There were people arriving late, people who were dropped of with an taxi and people who came outside to smoke a cigarette. Y/N twirled her hair around her pointer finger and watched intensely. She felt some eyes on her body and when she turned around, she saw that Tony was keeping an eye on her. Quickly he paid attention to the laptop again. 

‘Wait, did you see that?’ Clint mentioned, but no-one had seem to notice. ‘Nat, can you rewind it a bit?’ 

She nodded and did what Clint asked. Clint stopped her and all of them paid close attention. 

‘Pause it!’ Clint said and Natasha hit the spacebar. 

Y/N gasped and Tony raised his eyebrows. Oh no. On the footage, they saw John Wick. He was watching his back and the screen was frozen at the moment that he cracked his knuckles. 

‘Natasha,’ Y/N said with a small voice. ‘Can you zoom in on his right hand?’ 

Natasha zoomed in and Y/N sighed. A ring was visible on his pointer finger. 

‘Fuck,’ Y/N cursed. ‘How could I be so stupid?’ 

Natasha gave her a funny look. ‘What do you mean?’ 

‘I spoke to him twice,’ she said and she put her hand against her forehead. ‘Tony also spoke to him. How didn’t we see it?’ 

‘Maybe it was in the time that we -’ Tony started, but he stopped talking when he realized that he couldn’t say what happened in the hallway. 

Natasha and Clint raised their eyebrows, but Tony shook his head. 

‘It also could have been the time that we split apart for the second time,’ Y/N tried to save them. 

‘Okay, but do you know who this man is?’ Clint asked warily. 

‘John Wick,’ both Y/N and Tony said. Y/N shrugged and Tony seemed to get a little bit jealous again. 

‘Yeah, but do you know who he is?’ Clint asked again. ‘Do you know what kind of man he is?’ 

‘It seems like you,’ Tony sassed. ‘Do you know the man, Romanoff?’ 

‘Nope,’ Natasha commented, and she looked at Clint. 

‘How can you not know this man?’ the archer exclaimed. ‘John Wick is one of the most famous hitmen in New York. He works for an organization that is involved with literally everything. They control the police and they have ties with every mob. And he is their hitman. He tried to stop a couple of years again, but he had to return. He is very lethal, and they say that he killed two men in a bar with only a pencil. A pencil!’ 

Natasha was impressed, while Y/N was a little bit shocked. That man that she met was a hitman? 

‘We have to discuss this with the others,’ Tony sighed, he too was surprised. 

Clint took his seat behind the wheel and he started the van. ‘Steve, Sam and Bruce left for a mission of their own, but they will be back tomorrow afternoon. We can schedule a meeting then.’ 

‘What?’ Y/N said. ‘No! This can’t wait until tomorrow. We have to do something now. Can’t we track his phone?’ 

‘Yes, we could, but we don’t have his phone number and we need to discuss this with the other Avengers,’ Tony told her, and he gave her a stern look. 

‘I have his number,’ Y/N challenged him. ‘He gave me his business card.’ 

All the heads turned to Y/N. The young woman raised her eyebrows and she fished the card from her purse. Natasha tried to snatch it from her hand, but Y/N withdrew her hand. 

Tony sighed. ‘I get it. But we can not just do something. We have to be rational.’ 

Y/N pursed her lips together and she made a ball of her fists. ‘Fine.’ 

The young woman took the seat next to Clint. She turned the volume of the radio higher and she looked out of the window, while she twirled the card in her hand. 

A couple of minutes later, they arrived at the Tower. They unloaded the van and they made their way to the top floor of the building. Natasha and Clint were casually talking to each other and Y/N tried to talk to Tony, but he gave her short answers, or he even ignored her. 

With a sigh she dumped her stuff in the meeting room. ‘Good night, everyone. I will see you tomorrow.’ 

‘Y/N,’ Natasha said, but Y/N already left the room. 

She slammed the door shut and stomped away. Clint and Natasha were surprised, so they glanced at Tony. Something must have happened between the two of them. 

‘What happened?’ Clint asked Tony. 

‘What do you mean?’ Tony said, while dodging their looks. 

‘You turned your comms off at one point,’ Natasha stated, and she leant against the door. ‘What happened between you and Y/N?’ 

‘Nothing,’ he said, and he sat down. 

‘Really?’ Natasha said unamused and she folded her arms. ‘That doesn’t sound like nothing and Y/N storming away doesn’t look like nothing.’ 

‘Just forget it,’ Tony muttered, and he buried his head in his hands. 

‘You got jealous again,’ Clint guessed, observant as always. ‘All three of us know that there is something going on between the two of you. You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to. But I bet you got jealous.’ 

‘She got feelings for you, you know,’ Natasha told him before she left him alone. 

Clint patted Tony’s shoulder and he too left. 

The next morning, Y/N stayed in bed longer then normally. Wanda brought her breakfast and they ate it together. After a while, the redhead left, and Y/N was alone again. She couldn’t focus on anything, except for tracing John Wick. His business card was laying on her desk and she kept looking at it. Y/N couldn’t believe that she had to wait until this afternoon before they could take action. She already knew that Steve wanted to do this the “right” way. 

Y/N stepped out of bed and took her laptop. She couldn’t wait. And besides that, how hard would it be to track John’s phone? So that’s what she did. She typed away on her laptop and then she waited. A system on her laptop was doing tests and all she could do was wait.   
In the meantime, she went to the gym to train a bit and to empty her head. She was a bit upset about her and Tony. They never made it exclusive and yet he was treating her like they are a couple. So why was he so mad about her flirting with John? Why was he so mad that John asked her to go out for a drink? Why – and then a new idea hit her. She punched the punching ball with one final hit and then she ran back to her room. 

John his business card was still on her desk and her phone was charging. She picked both up and she dialed his number. It rang a couple of times, before she heard his voice. 

‘Hello?’ she heard him say. 

‘John?’ Y/N asked. ‘Hi, it’s Y/N… from the exhibition yesterday?’ 

John laughed. ‘Y/N, of course, I remember you. I was afraid that you wouldn’t call. How are you?’ 

‘I’m good,’ she replied. ‘Just working. How are you?’ 

‘I’m also good,’ John said. ‘I just scheduled a meeting with my boss.’ 

‘Oh…’ Y/N muttered. Shit, there goes her plan. ‘For today?’ 

‘No,’ he chuckled. ‘For tomorrow. Why?’ 

She laughed softly. ‘Well, I was wondering… maybe we could go for that drink tonight?’ 

‘Yeah, that’s sounds great,’ John told her. ‘But I don’t feel like going out. Would you mind if we did it at my place? The drinks?’ 

Y/N wanted to do a victory dance. This conversation went exactly as planned, maybe even better. ‘No, that’s is fine! Really.’ 

‘Great,’ John answered. ‘I will text you my address. Be here around 10?’ 

‘I will,’ Y/N promised and she smiled. ‘Bye, John.’ 

‘See you tonight, Y/N,’ he said and then he hung up. 

Y/N squealed and she clapped in her hands.


	2. Part 2

That afternoon she met with all of the Avengers, except for Thor. Rhodey was absent, but Sam and Wanda were there. 

Steve opened the meeting. ‘Okay, Tony and Y/N went to the exhibition yesterday for the ring. They saw it, but later it was stolen. Tony?’ 

‘Thanks, Capsicle,’ Tony said with a smile. ‘Yeah, Y/N and I were at the exhibition. Y/N saw it in the beginning of the night. We had split up, so that we could search faster. She found it. Later we checked it again and it was gone, along with the security guard. I think there was a hour in between the moments. We decided to go and meet with Clint and Natasha and we talked about it. Natasha checked the security footage with us and we saw that a man, John Wick, wore the ring when he left the building. Y/N and I both talked to the man. Clint informed us that John Wick is a highly trained hitman and he works for a secret organization. If we decide to trace him, we have to be careful.’ 

Steve and Bruce nodded, but Y/N was on high alert. 

‘If?’ she asked. ‘What do you mean if?’ 

‘Y/N,’ he said softly. ‘He is very lethal. We have to be careful.’ 

She laughed and she stood up. ‘He is lethal? What about us? Natasha and Clint are assassins. Wanda is freaking amazing with her powers. Bruce is the Hulk. Steve and Sam are soldiers. And you are Iron Man. I think he is the one who needs to be afraid.’ 

‘It’s not that easy, Y/N,’ Steve tried to reason with her. ‘We don’t know what we’re walking into. We have to do some research.’ 

‘I have his phone number,’ she stated. ‘We can trace him. Hell, I can even call him and ask for a meet-up.’ 

‘No,’ Steve said and he watched her with stern eyes. ‘But we can trace his phone.’ 

‘Great,’ she smiled. ‘I’m already working on it.’ 

Everyone watched her in surprise. 

‘Y/N!’ Tony scolded. 

‘What?’ she huffed. ‘It’s taking too long. For all we know, he already gave it away or moved it or I don’t know.’ 

‘If we act too quick, we will make mistakes,’ Bruce said to her. 

‘She has a point,’ Natasha said. ‘Maybe the organization already has it.’ 

‘It would be harder to steal it from an organization than from a man,’ Clint shrugged. 

Y/N played with her hands. ‘Erm, maybe I know that the organization doesn’t have it yet.’ 

Everyone looked at her again. 

‘Y/N!’ Tony groaned. ‘How do you know?’ 

‘Maybe I, erm, called him?’ she muttered. ‘Look, I couldn’t wait.’ 

‘Why is this ring so important to you?’ Sam questioned her. 

Steve and Wanda were watching her curiously. Clint and Natasha had their suspicions, but they didn’t question her. 

‘It just is,’ Y/N said defensively and she folded her arms. ‘Steve, I can set-up a meeting with him. I talked to him yesterday. If you’re not okay with it, you can come along.’ 

‘No, Y/N,’ Steve decided. ‘First tell me why you want that ring so badly.’ 

Y/N hesitated. She wanted to tell the team, but it was also a family thing. But she knew that she should tell the team to win their trust. 

‘Fine,’ she gave in and she sat down. ‘It’s a family heirloom. My family heirloom. It was stolen from us many years ago by the Russian mob. My family has tried to steal it back every since, but without any luck. I grew up with the story and it became an obsession. That’s why I want it so badly. It’s dangerous in de wrong hands.’ 

‘Is it true then?’ Bruce asked. ‘Does it contain an elixir?’ 

Y/N nodded. ‘The Elixir of Life, yeah.’ 

Steve and Tony looked at each other, silently making an decision. Bruce shot Y/N a sympathetic look. 

‘Y/N, we have to do some research,’ Steve said. ‘It’s too dangerous to go to John Wick without any knowledge. We have to be prepared. And when we are, you are on the team. I promise.’ 

‘Tony? Please?’ Y/N pleaded and she watched him with puppy dog eyes. 

He sighed and shook his head. ‘I agree with Steve.’ 

She nodded gloomy. 

Later that day, in the evening, Y/N was preparing herself for her meeting with John. She had done her make-up and now she was picking out her outfit. It was casual, yet fancy. She didn’t want to wear a dress, because she didn’t know if she had to fight this evening, so she wore a matching jacket with pants and a fancy top. As she was checking herself out in the mirror, she heard her phone buzz. Y/N picked it up and saw a text from John. He told her the address and that he couldn’t wait for tonight. She smiled and she put on heels. The young woman took her purse and she decided to take some weapons with her, including a sleeping drug. When she had everything, she switched the lights off and made her way to the elevator. 

As soon as she set a foot in the living area, a light was switched on and she spotted Tony in the corner of the room. Slowly he made his way to her. 

‘Unfortunately, I suspected that you were going to sneak out to meet Wick tonight,’ Tony sighed. ‘Why?’ 

‘Tony,’ Y/N mumbled. ‘I told you, it’s my family heirloom. I need it.’ 

‘I can’t let you go,’ he told her and he stood still in front of her. ‘I can’t let you kill yourself.’ 

Y/N huffed. ‘You think that low of me? I can handle myself, I am trained.’ 

‘I know you can,’ Tony promised her, his fingers stroked her arm. The touch sent shivers to her spine. It felt like her skin was on fire. ‘I simply can’t lose you.’ 

‘T-tony,’ Y/N stuttered. 

His fingers traced her jawline and he lifted her chin. ‘Stay here, please.’ 

‘I can’t,’ she wanted to look away, but she was mesmerized by his eyes. 

‘Then I will force you to stay,’ Tony whispered. He started to walk again, so every time he took a step forwards, Y/N took a step backwards. ‘After all, you were a very bad girl yesterday.’ 

‘What are you doing?’ Y/N asked, her mouth was dry. 

His eyes were fixated on her and Y/N couldn’t stop looking at him. She was so focused on him, that she didn’t noticed that there was a cabinet behind her, until she hit it with her back. Y/N let out a breath that she didn’t know that she held. 

‘Close your eyes,’ Tony whispered, she felt his breath tickle her cheeks. 

She did what he asked. It didn’t take long, but she felt something cold around her wrist and then she heard a click. What was he doing? What – oh no! 

‘I think you need to be punished,’ Tony told her. ‘Open your eyes, bitch.’ 

Y/N opened her eyes. Immediately, her eyes darted to her wrist and she gulped when she saw that she was cuffed to the cabinet behind her. 

‘The safe word is piano,’ the man in front of her told her. ‘Do you understand, sweetheart?’ 

Y/N just looked at him but didn’t say anything. That was her first mistake of the evening. Within seconds, Tony grabbed her chin forcefully and he eyed her intensely. 

‘Do you understand, slut?’ Tony growled. 

‘Yes, sir,’ Y/N whispered. 

‘Very good,’ he smiled, and he released her chin. ‘I think the first thing you can do for me is to suck my dick.’ 

Without thinking, Y/N sunk to her knees, but it was a bit hard with one hand cuffed to the cabinet behind her. She could see the bulge forming in Tony his pants and she had to admit, she was getting wet. With one steady hand, the young woman opened Tony his pants. Slowly, just to tease him, she pushed his pants down his legs. Her nails scraped his skin and she heard him hiss. Good. Tony helped her, because she couldn’t undo him from his pants with one hand. After that she looked up. Tony groaned, this sight was doing things to him and Y/N noticed. She could see his boner through his boxers. Her nails traced his legs again and she scratched him slightly. When her face was at the same height as his dick, she pressed a kiss against his thigh. She kissed her way to his boxers and as soon as she felt the fabric, she nudged his hard cock with her nose. 

‘Do something,’ Tony growled. 

Y/N smiled and she hooked her fingers around the elastic of his boxers. She released him from the pressure and his dick sprung free, it almost hit her in the face. After she threw his underwear away, she took his dick in her hand. Nonchalantly she pumped his length and Tony his hand immediately went to her hair. He made a makeshift ponytail in her hair. 

‘Put your lips around me,’ he ordered and he tugged at her hair. 

And of course, Y/N complied. But she complied in her own way. She kissed the underside of his cock and she started to lick it. Her hand was still on Tony his length. Then, she kissed his balls, one at the time. From above, Tony groaned and moaned. She stuck out her tongue and she licked a full stripe until his tip. 

‘O God, Y/N,’ Tony muttered. ‘You’re doing so fucking well, woman. Keep going and maybe I will reward you tonight.’ 

Y/N kitten licked his tip and Tony lost it. He was panting and he pulled at her hair. Tony knew that complimenting the woman giving him a blowjob was a turn on for her. And it turned him on as well. Y/N wrapped her lips around the head and she started sucking him. Tony held the ponytail again and he set the pace for them. Y/N her head bopped and she moved her hand to one of his balls to massage him. She felt his cock pulse in her mouth and she knew he was close. 

She let go off his cock slowly and with that move, her saliva dripped over her chin. ‘I can feel you are close, sir. Do you want to fuck my mouth or do you want me to keep sucking?’ 

‘Keep sucking,’ Tony grunted. ‘I will fuck you later. Perhaps against the fridge or bend over on the counter.’ 

Y/N gulped and she wished that she wasn’t cuffed, so that she could touch herself. It ached between her legs. But she obliged to Tony and took his cock in her mouth again. She sucked, kissed and licked all of his length and she massaged his balls. 

‘Fuck, Y/N,’ Tony growled. ‘F-fuck, I’m so close. Give me everything you got, sweetie.’ 

So that’s what she did and he came. He came with white spurs of cum and Y/N happily swallowed everything. She licked every last bit of it and she smiled at Tony. He was panting, but he was also happy. He lifted her up and kissed her passionately. Her back was pressed against the counter, while he touched her boobs and she palmed his dick again. She smiled a bit, when she felt it hardening again. 

‘You did so fucking well, sweetheart,’ Tony complimented her and he let go of her lips. Instead his kissed her neck and he sucked at the skin. ‘I’m so proud of you. So I will reward you. What do you think of me eating you out?’ 

‘Sir, please,’ Y/N gasped. He was already pleasuring her neck, but the thought of him going down on her. ‘I will be so good for you.’ 

‘You already are,’ he said. ‘But you are wearing too many clothes. Let’s get rid of these pants. And the jacket.’ 

He shoved the jacket over her shoulders and he uncuffed her for a second, so that he could get the jacket off properly. Then, he undid her pants and panties at once. The cold air hit her pussy and she shivered. Please, could he touch her already? Tony grinned and he picked her up and put her on the counter. He took of his tie and he tied her hands together and behind her back. 

‘No touching,’ he whispered. 

Tony put one hand on her throat and the other found his way down. Y/N moaned when his fingers made contact with her core. He slowly rubbed her and at the same time, he squeezed her throat a little bit. Those things together made Y/N quiver. He kissed her breasts through her shirt and he could feel him smile. Every now and then he squeezed her throat and Y/N loved it. She knew that Tony didn’t like to choke her, because he knew what it was like being choked. So she respected that from him and she appreciated that he did it slightly. She gasped when the let one finger slip in her pussy. He started to pump and Y/N moaned. 

‘Your finger is doing magic, sir,’ Y/N complimented him. ‘Keep going, please.’ 

He added a second finger and the other hand released her breast. ‘Thank you, slut. Tell me exactly what you want me to do.’ 

She couldn’t speak, because his fingers felt so good. His thumb grazed her clit a few times and she cried out in pleasure. 

‘I want your tongue,’ she breathed. ‘I want you to go down on me.’ 

‘Sure,’ Tony said happily. 

He retreated his fingers, licked them clean and then he pushed her legs apart. His head disappeared between them and she wished that she could pull his hair. His tongue entered her core and Y/N groaned. His nose touched her clit and she felt like she was in heaven. Tony placed his hands on her thighs and he scratched her carefully with his nails. 

‘Tony, Tony, Tony!’ she screamed. ‘Please, keep doing what you’re doing! You are amazing! Sir, never stop!’ 

Tony loved that she was begging him. Little did she know the little plan that he had. 

He pulled back somewhat, just so that he could speak. ‘You are not allowed to cum until I say so.’ 

She nodded. ‘Okay, sir.’ 

Her back arched when he put her clit in his mouth. He sucked and Y/N could cum if she wanted to, but she knew that she had to wait. 

‘Sir, I’m so fucking close,’ she said, tears were in her eyes. ‘Can I please cum?’ 

He shook his head and Y/N whined. Tony loved it when she whined. It made him feel powerful. Tony could feel her pussy clenching around his tongue, so he also knew that she was very close. 

‘T-tony!’ she screamed. The pleasure was overwhelming and she needed the green light from him. ‘Please! I’m begging you, please!’ 

She could feel him smile. Tony let go off her and he kissed her clit once more, but he let go completely. 

‘You were very naughty and disrespectful, today and yesterday,’ he said and he whipped his mouth clean with the back of his hand. Y/N her precum could be seen on his goatee. ‘You do not deserve to cum. Not yet, at least. Maybe I change my mind.’ 

Y/N whined and she had tears in her eyes. But, this was part of how they had sex, she didn’t need to use the safe word. 

Tony untied her. But before she could do anything, he ripped the rest of her clothes of. She stood completely naked in front of him. Tony undressed himself too and Y/N just stood there, waiting. Without a warning, Tony grabbed her throat and pushed her against the fridge. The cold material hit her back and she gasped. O god. 

‘They say make-up sex is the best sex,’ Tony whispered in her ear. ‘Maybe we should test that out.’ 

Y/N was still sensitive from the orgasm denial, but she wanted to cum so badly. If she just complied to everything Tony said, perhaps he would let her cum. It was also until now that she realized that her hands were free. Full excitement, she grabbed Tony’s hair and pulled it. This made him groan and he kissed her breasts passionately. Y/N drabbed both her legs around his hips and with her legs, she pulled him close to her. His hard cock was definitely present. She rubbed her pussy against his cock, and he growled like a wild animal. 

‘Oh, Y/N,’ he grinned. ‘The things that I want to do to you. You make me go nuts.’ 

‘Then fuck me,’ Y/N dared him. ‘Fuck me so that I can’t walk tomorrow.’ 

Something changed in Tony’s eyes. They became darker. ‘Oh, that is exactly what I want to do. Fuck you so hard, that you can’t go to John Wick anymore. Fuck you so hard, that you can’t go on that mission. You’re mine, Y/N. I will make us exclusive. Watch me.’ 

She moaned just hearing him say those words. He pushed his dick inside of her and he started to slide in and out of like there was no tomorrow. Tony hit every spot and Y/N was a moaning mess. God, she wished he would never stop. They were complimenting each other, how good they were, how well they took each other and how much they loved it. Tony fucked her with every inch of his body and that resulted in Y/N being slammed against the fridge. Her back hit it furiously, but she couldn’t care. She could only focus on the pleasure he was giving her. 

Tony felt Y/N’s pussy clenching around his cock. She was close, just like him. He hoped that her pussy was ready to milk him. ‘You’re allowed to cum, sweetie. Make it a good one.’ 

His hand moved to her core and he placed his thumb over her clit. He rubbed it so passionately, that she came immediately. She was panting and moaning, and Tony helped her ride out her high. Not long after, he came as well. His cum filled Y/N’s core mostly, but some spilled out of her. 

After a while, Y/N slowly released her legs from his hips. She let herself slid down against the fridge, until her feet hit the floor. She was a bit wobbly, but Tony caught her quickly. 

‘Let’s go to my room, you were so good,’ he told her, and he kissed her cheek. 

She nodded, picked up their clothes and followed him to his bedroom. On their way, Tony took a towel from somewhere and he led her in his room. She took the towel that he was handing her, and she cleaned herself. Then, she gave it back to him so that he could clean himself too. 

‘I’m sorry about yesterday,’ Y/N said to him, while she put on her panties and bra. ‘I just wanted to tease you, but now I see that I went too far.’ 

‘I’m sorry too,’ Tony told her, and he took a bathrobe from his closet. He sat down on his bed and watched her. ‘I shouldn’t have ignored you.’ 

In the corner on the room stood a table with some glasses and a bottle filled with whiskey. Y/N walked over there, and she took two glasses. She turned around to look at Tony and she saw that he was in his ensuite bathroom. Quickly, she took a vile from her purse, opened it and put a little bit of the powder in one of the glasses. She threw it in her purse again and filled both glasses with the liquor. 

Tony came back and he gladly accepted the glass from her. ‘Cheers to tonight. Will you stay with me?’ 

‘Cheers,’ Y/N said, and she sat down on his bed. ‘I will. I need some sleep.’ 

Tony took a big sip and nodded. ‘Me too. That was some good fucking.’ 

Y/N laughed and nodded. ‘It was. You know I love it when you’re dominant.’ 

‘And you are a very good sub,’ he winked at her and he laid down on the bed. ‘What did you give me? Whiskey?’ 

‘Yeah, why?’ she asked innocently. 

‘I-I just feel a bit dizzy?’ he said with confusing. 

Y/N sighed, and she looked at him apologetic. ‘Yeah, I’m sorry, Tony. That must be the sleeping drug. Steve gave it to me. I’m going to John, I really need that ring.’ 

Tony’s eyes went wide. ‘No, no! Y/N, you can’t – you, you can’t -’ 

His eyelids felt heavy and the last thing that he saw, was Y/N. She had her clothes on again and she closed his door with a frown on her face.


End file.
